Purely for Pleasure
by Alysmiller
Summary: So this is a threesome I wrote for Brendan, Ste and Walker. I was in the mood to write some filth, so I did. Just a one shot


_**So I was in the mood for writing porn, and then I wrote a threesome. I apologise if it has any typo's but I'm extremely tired and it's the start of the holidays darn it. I'm knackered. Enjoy it anyways!**_

_**Alys xx**_

He climbs on top of his boyfriend, straddles him, kisses him with such passion and need that Brendan doesn't know whether he'll be able to control himself. The rubbing of tongues, exchanging of saliva, intimate touching of skin and clawing and ripping at clothing turns the heat up another notch, gets the blood pumping through them, yet Ste is holding back.

'Relax'

Brendan croons against his lips, and the depth and huskiness of that sexy Irish accent is enough to sooth him momentarily, but then he glances behind his shoulder and sees Walker sitting at the end of the bed, his eyes dark with lust and his chest heaving up and down because what he is witnessing is fucking hot.

Ste feels Brendan sink his teeth into the flesh on his neck and he can't help but drop his head back and groan and more blood rushes to his dick and he's getting desperate already. Brendan always gets him like this; turns him into a fucking horny mess.

He is stripped of his shirt and Brendan has to lick every inch of that gorgeous, golden skin, and he circulates Ste's nipples with his tongue and pinches them with his teeth. Ste can't help but gasp in pleasure and yank on the clump of Brendan's hair that is entangled between his fingers, clawing at his scalp and gyrating his pelvis, rubbing his cock against Brendan's stomach, which to Ste's disappointment, is still covered by his trousers and boxers.

'He's getting desperate there Brendan'

Ste had forgotten about the dangerous man standing behind him and his muscles seize up for a split second, and he notices that Walker's voice has changed. It's darker, full of suggestion and Brendan doesn't respond. Instead he flips Ste onto his back, opens his legs where he fits perfectly between, like he was made to be there and he crushes their lips together again, tongues him and moans into his mouth and Ste just swallows down every fucking gorgeous sound.

'I always get him like this. He gets so desperate, practically begs me to fuck him'

Brendan grunts, almost like he's proud and sees himself as some sort of sex god, which he fucking is. He moves away from Ste's lips, gets on his knees and lifts his arms above his head and Ste un-tucks his shirt, licks his treasure trail and pulls his t-shirt off of him, throwing it deliberately in Walker's direction.

He hears a dark chuckle, and he isn't sure who it comes from. They both know Ste can be a sassy little fucker and Brendan knows for definite how jealous he can get, but that's because Brendan is _his._ Only his. Nobody else's.

Brendan lie's on top of his boy, the skin on skin contact driving Ste to the edge and he slowly plants small, wet, sucky kisses down his torso, stopping at his nipples to swipe his tongue over them once again then continuing. Ste turns his head and sees Walker still lying in the shadows, his green eyes now black and dilated. He's touching himself now, one hand down his trousers, slowly rotating and he has a twisted smile spread across his face.

There was no doubt that Walker was attractive, extremely attractive in fact; his structured jaw line, mucky blond hair that covered his face and a sexy athletic build and sometimes, Ste had wanted to rip his clothes off, just to see what was underneath, but there was something dodgy about him, there always had been but Ste couldn't help but find him strangely fascinating.

He'd taken an odd liking to Walker and the nerves he felt before had disappeared. He stared at him intently as Brendan continued to tongue his stomach and Walker stared back, the curve of a grin still in the corner of his mouth.

Ste's jaw suddenly drops as he feels Brendan muzzle his mouth against his dick through the material of his trousers, increasing the uncomfortable, tight friction and he closes his eyes because that slight bit of sexual contact is driving him crazy. He involuntarily lifts his hips off of the mattress and presses Brendan's head into his crotch.

The fucking sight of the boy being so desperate makes Walker's mouth water and he subtly climbs further up the bed, stalks Ste as if he is his prey and he licks up the side of his face, breathing hot and heavy against his cheek and admiring the taste of his salty skin.

Out of no- where he feels a hand grasp some of his hair and yank his head back.

'What do you think you're doing Simon?'

Brendan is pissed off. Who does this brummy twat think he is? Touching _his_ boy? Walker smirks and huffs a laugh, but he doesn't try to pull away. He decides to let Brendan have his moment and in all fairness, he is fucking sexy when he's angry.

'Bren. It's okay'

Ste says. Walker's sick ways were a strange turn on for him, it made him all the more intrigued. He remains on his back and he reaches out a hand, loops his fingers into the rim of his jeans and pulls lightly.

Brendan's mouth is right next to Walker's ear, and he can feel his breath on his cheek. His attempt at being patronizing is amusing to Walker and that stupid triumphant grin doesn't fade from his face.

'You never touch my boy without my permission, understand?'

That fucking menacing tone is nothing but attractive to Walker. He shares the same twisted ways as Brendan and he turns his head as much as he can to look him in the eye.

'Sorry. Couldn't resist'

That sarcastic tone says it all, and Brendan doesn't know whether to kiss him or punch him. Those eyes and those lips are so enticing and he decides to kiss him. He sticks his tongue forcibly down his warm, wet throat and mercilessly bites on his bottom until it bruises and blood rises to the surface and Brendan knows Walker loves it, knows he is a masochistic bastard.

'Let that be a lesson to you'

Brendan says, in a deep and croaky voice, a smile in the corner of his mouth and he still has hold of Walker's hair.

'Lesson learnt Brendan'

Ste is a jealous wreck. He can't deny that was hot but the jealousy...

He bats Brendan's hand away, grabs Walker by his jacket and pulls him down for a kiss. He keeps his eyes open and stares at Brendan's face, sees his eyes change and then witnesses a smile.

So that's how it is? Playing the game to make each other jealous. In a weird way Brendan likes it and he watches as Ste closes his eyes, the kiss beginning to deepen. Walker lifts a hand to try and touch Ste's body; cheeky bastard;

'No! You don't touch him until I say you can'

Walker's hand freezes when he hears the seriousness in Brendan's voice, but he still chuckles against Ste's lips. He doesn't feel intimidated the same way as other people do. He merely takes it in his stride because in all fairness, he and Brendan are equally matched and have the same amount of power over each other.

Brendan's had enough of teasing. He wants sex and he wants it now and he doesn't hold back when he quickly unzips Ste's trousers. He takes out the boy's rock hard dick and slowly strokes him, swiping the pre-cum away with his tongue and swallowing and he takes him into his mouth, sucks on the head, twisting and turning his tongue in that way that makes Ste's toes curl.

The novelty of Walker's kiss quickly disappears and Ste takes his hands away from his jacket and runs them through Brendan's hair instead, gently pushing his head down further and further until he is getting deep throated and he pulls away from Walker's lips to let out a groan in pleasure, closing his eyes and arching his back off of the mattress.

'Fuck Bren. Yes'

Brendan is good at this and he knows it. He can take a lot down his throat and he sucks Ste to oblivion, until he's on the brink of orgasm, until he's giving away these little signals; the grip in his hair tightening, his legs starting to tremble, the grunts and groans coming to a stop.

The tease that he is leaves Ste in a mess, pulling his mouth away before he spunks everywhere and the boy gives him a look of anger.

'Why the fuck did you stop?!'

A response isn't needed, instead he smiles in triumph and Walker smiles too, loves how desperate the boy gets, loves the noises he makes.

'Walker, come slick him up for me'

He doesn't need to be asked again. He's over there in a shot and he lifts Ste's peachy arse in the air, parts his cheeks and presses the flat of his tongue to his tight, puckered, pink hole, and he groans at the taste of him, feels the boy's muscles tense and he strokes a hand down Ste's thigh tentatively.

'Watch yourself Simon'

Brendan growls, but Ste gasps in pleasure with what Walker can do with his tongue, and Brendan suddenly wants to take that back. He's not going to put his jealousy before his boy's pleasure and Walker seemed to be doing a good job and Brendan knows that Walker is good in bed.

For a moment Brendan sits and watches Ste's face crease as Walker gives him the rim job of a lifetime, until he feels a hand around his cock, grabbing at it awkwardly and he sees Ste looking at him with pure lust, his lips slightly parted and then he knows.

Ste wants to give him head.

'Fuck my pretty mouth Bren'

Ste gasps and he practically pulls Brendan by his dick and takes him down whole, nearly choking himself but he's too fucking horny to care, he's a beautiful mess.

Walker is rimming Ste, Ste is giving head to Brendan. This is far from intimate, it's all about the pleasure and there is no doubt that they are being pleasured and none of them know if they can handle it.

Brendan reaches over and pulls Walker by the hair again, and then kisses his bruised lips, getting a taste of Ste on his tongue and it's so fucking good.

'Strip'

Brendan orders and Walker does as he is told, because Brendan is in charge here. He has all the power because Ste is involved and Walker is allowing him to be alpha male.

He lies back on the bed when he is down to nothing and Brendan just stares at his muscular body and admires him while he touches himself. A man like Walker shouldn't look good with that sort of physique, but he does and Brendan wants to lick him all over. He reaches out and puts his hand around Walker's, joins him in tossing himself off, while Ste continues to slurp Brendan down.

'You gunna fuck me now Brendan?'

Ste asks and he gets to his knees, wraps his arms around Brendan's waist and grabs his arse cheeks, giving them a hard slap and he licks his collar bone, starts kissing every inch of his chest and the delicious rubbing of erections is driving him crazy.

'On your hands and knees boy'

Ste smirks in truipmh and he slumps on top of Walker, a hand each side of his head and he smiles, bends down to kiss him as Brendan fingers him nice and deep, one, then two, then three fingers and Ste backs his arse against Brendan's hand, circulates his hips and moans into Walker's mouth.

'You ready for me boy?'

Brendan grunts and Ste can't do anything else but nod. He presses the head of his cock against Ste's tight hole and he slowly penetrates, allows the boy to stretch to accommodate his size and proportions and Brendan's head starts spinning, like he has snorted a line of Cocaine because the heat has completely engulfed and overpowered him but it feels so fucking perfect.

'Shit'

He suddenly weakens and collapses against Ste's back, their skin flushing together and he has to breathe deeply to clear the obscured, sexual haze.

'Jesus'

He says and he pulls out, then plunges right in about half way and Ste lets out a choked scream, both in pain and pleasure, but Brendan knows he can handle it and he slowly retracts once again until he is fucking Ste in a rhythmic pattern, one arm wrapped around his torso, clinging at his bony hips.

Walker, the cheeky fucker that he is, tries to push it too far once again by running a single finger down Ste's torso.

'Fuck sake Walker! You don't touch him until I say!'

Brendan is out of sync now and his hip actions come to a halt, the tension in his arms increasing and he's crushing Ste's ribs out of anger and Walker just smiles in that fucking satisfied way.

'Bren. It's okay'

Ste sooths and he lifts an arm backwards and wraps it around Brendan's neck. He threads his fingers into his hair, forces his head round and kisses him sloppily. He relaxes then, his arms slacken slightly and he continues with his thrusting, knocking every single breath out of the boy.

'How does he feel Brendan?'

Walker asks curiously, not acknowledging the fact that he pissed Brendan off only moments ago.

'He's urm... So tight. Hot and... wet... Perfect. He's fucking perfect'

Brendan replies breathlessly and he chews on Ste's earlobe, licks his jaw and takes hold of his dick and gives it a few hard strokes.

'Is it good Ste? When Brendan fucks you?'

Walker inquires and Ste doesn't respond, he's receiving too much pleasure and his mind is fuzzy and he can't fathom what anyone is saying.

'Tell him Steven. Tell him how good it feels when I hit that perfect little spot inside of you'

He thrusts his hips for emphasis and hits that sensitive nerve ending that sets Ste's body on fire and the boy screams Brendan's name.

'Fuck Bren. It feels so fucking good. Don't stop!'

He's begging, fucking begging and Brendan loves to hear it, gets off on the fact that he does this to Ste every single time.

'Look at him Walker. Beautiful isn't he? Tell him how beautiful he is when I fuck him'

Walker hasn't stopped grinning, hasn't stopped examining the changes in Ste's face. The boy is truly something and Walker needs to touch him. Needs some sort of sexual contact.

'He's gorgeous.'

He purrs and Brendan senses the dire need for attention. He pulls Walker into a kiss, while the boy stays in-between and Ste claws into Walker's back, sinks his teeth into his shoulders.

'Suck my boy off. Make it good. Steven... Show Walker what you can do with that pretty little mouth'

And Ste nods, just like that. Walker is pretty big. Not as big as Brendan, but Ste thinks he could definitely do some damage with it. Walker shuffles down until he has Ste's dick pressing against his chin and he teasingly licks the shaft, kissing it up and down, lightly sucking on the head and he suddenly feels the heat of Ste's mouth engulf him.

'Holy... fuck!'

He cries, because this boy can do things with his mouth. He underestimated him and he swallows the boy down, sucking him furiously, wetting every single inch of him, almost as if he is trying to repay Ste for his amazing blow job skills.

Walker suddenly diverts to Brendan's balls. He can see them above him, slapping against Ste arse as he fucks him. He leans up and takes them into his mouth, sucking and rolling them about with his tongue.

'Simon, focus on pleasuring my boy. I wanna hear him scream'

Brendan says darkly and Walker chuckles, then returns to having Ste's dick down his throat and he suddenly feels the cool burn break out through his body, his pelvic muscles beginning to viscously contract, his skin prickles with goose bumps and sweat and his dick starts to throb.

'F-Fuck!'

He screams as his warm cum shoots into Ste's mouth and he uses one of his feet to push the boy's head right down to the base.

He is a sweaty, trembling mess when his orgasm slowly fades and the aftermath hits him like a hammer between the eyes, his muscles relax and he physically has no energy left.

Brendan takes it upon himself to finish Ste off, and he slaps Walker in the face, indicating for him to open his mouth and when Ste's cums, it shoots down his throat and across his face. The boy screams in pleasure, the fucking noises ricochet off the walls and he yanks on Brendan's hair as they orgasm together, as he feels himself get filled with Brendan's spunk.

'Jesus christ'

He collapses next to Walker and Ste climbs on top of him, rests his head against Brendan's chest, one hand slung lazily across the two of them.

Ste is selfish when it comes to sex. Brendan knows that but he gets off on pleasuring other people. Not so much the same with Walker.

They all lie there together, panting, inhaling each other's air and Brendan strokes his fingertips up and down Ste's back, while he kisses Brendan's neck and jaw tentatively.

Walker understands the sentimentality and he hops off the bed, quickly changes back into his clothes and makes his way to the door.

'Simon'

He turns without saying a single word.

'Same time next week?'

Brendan asks, he doesn't even look away from Ste's intent face because he knows the answer.

'Yeah. On one condition'

Walker is challenging him now, stepping into the unknown and he doesn't know whether this risk will pay off. He has Brendan's attention.

'I get to fuck him next time'

He nods his head in Ste's direction and prepares himself slightly in case Brendan shoots up from the bed and tries to punch him.

'Fine.'


End file.
